


Deep Enough

by iconis



Category: Popslash
Genre: Cartercest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin shouldn't be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Enough

You walk into the room and your eyes find them instantly. He's draped all over Nick, sitting in his lap on a chair, all long limbs and languid muscles, fingers curling into a grip on Nick's shirt. They don't notice you at first; Nick's eyes are closed and Aaron's whispering something in his ear, making Nick smile lazily. Your eyes widen - you're pretty sure you see Aaron's tongue flicking out to lick Nick's earlobe and when you see Nick's hand sliding down Aaron's back, rubbing small slow circles on the exposed skin on his lower back, the pit of your belly is suddenly on fire.

You mutter your greetings and go to the bed, feeling more than uncomfortable. You lie down, tense, closing your eyes and pretend to rest. It isn't the first time you've interrupted something private between the brothers - you've had a long awkward conversation about it with Nick and you found yourself a little scared how reasonable and right everything he said to you sounded. Since that you've known to give them some privacy whenever Aaron's around.

You lay on the bed, listening to the small sounds that tell you they're talking in hushed tones - you imagine them whispering words of love and promises of what's to come to each other and you shiver with pleasure. You can hear the faintest of moans, the noise unmistakably Nick and you can't help breathing in a little deeper. Then everything goes quiet for a while and you hear footsteps and you almost breathe out in relief, thinking they must have gone to find more privacy.

Your breath hitches in your throat when you feel the bed dip under someone's weight. You don't dare opening your eyes, scared of what's to come. That someone slides closer to you. You can feel the heat radiating of him and you're startled when a tentative, gentle hand is laid on your chest. You open your eyes slowly and suddenly you can't breathe again. Aaron's there, right next to you, looking at you through half-lidded eyes, touching you, smiling a little and the heat in your belly explodes into thousand little sparks that spread out all over your body. You can see him lean closer.

"Please?"

The word is whispered - purred - right next to your ear, you can feel the imprint of Aaron's lips on your ear, and the tiny noise that comes from your throat has him smiling even more. He leans closer, looking at you a little and tilts his head. "I've wanted this for so long", he whispers and you can feel his lip brush against your jaw.

All coherent thoughts escape your mind and you turn your head to meet his lips. He kisses you back the very second your lips touch, hot and eager, his tongue so slick and his lips so soft and your head is spinning and you might not survive this and you shouldn't, you're sick, he's only fifteen, his brother is only a few feet away from you. The thoughts in your head are just jumbled noise when you feel him sliding on top of you, rubbing himself slightly against you. You can feel how hard he is under the jeans and that makes you moan quietly, because, yes, Aaron really wants this and you want it and that makes everything okay even when it's not.

Aaron slides off of you, stripping the few pieces of clothing he has on himself and straddles your lap. You're breathing hard now, he is so beautiful, just like his brother at fifteen and the thought "finally" crosses your mind. You couldn't have him then but you get Aaron now and it makes this somehow even better. He's looking at you, eyes dark with lust and something indescribable, sliding his hands up your torso, opening your shirt and grinding down lightly against you, making you even harder. You reach up, run your hands up Aaron's arms and his skin is everything you thought it would be, so smooth and warm and golden that you have to pull Aaron down for a scorching kiss, not caring if your light stubble scrapes his delicate skin. Aaron whimpers into the kiss, palming you chest, pinching your nipples just right so you have to arch into his touch.

Aaron pulls away and slides a little lower. He's looking at you the whole time, hot velvet tongue sliding down your chest and his hands are opening your zipper and tugging your pants down and holy god, his mouth is on your cock, his eyes have closed and his tongue is doing things that make you want to grip his hair and fuck his mouth. Instead you let out a moan and slide your fingers into his hair, stroking gently. You want to tell him to stop, you won't last long, it's just too damn good and you can't help it anymore, you need to close your eyes and at the last moment he pulls off of your cock and slides up again, kissing you, wanting you to taste yourself.

You barely notice the bed dipping again but when you slide your hands down Aaron's torso and a hand grips yours, your eyes flash open. Nick's pressed against Aaron's back, his fingers tangled with yours on Aaron's hip. Nick smiles a little at you, looking relaxed and turned on and then you gasp because Nick's other hand wraps around your cock, spreading something almost too cool on you and you moan. The rational part of your brain is screaming to run, this isn't right, Aaron and Nick and everything but then Aaron starts slowly lowering himself on your cock and the loud moan that escapes from you takes all those thoughts away.

Your hands are fisting the sheets, Aaron is so fucking hot and tight around you and when you roll your hips to meet Aaron's moves, Aaron mewls, he fucking *mewls*, and his head is thrown back, exposing the beautiful arch of his neck. Nick's hands are on Aaron's hips, guiding and lifting him, his mouth on Aaron's neck, leaving his mark on his brother. Aaron is shaking a little, moving faster, telling you how good it feels, how big you are inside him and you can't hold it back anymore, your hips thrust up and you scream when you come, almost overwhelmed by the sensations. Aaron is coming, too, whimpering, spasming around you, making you shudder, prolonging your pleasure so long it almost turns into pain. Slowly Aaron slides off your cock, rolling to you side, nuzzling your neck.

You feel something warm touch you hip and you look down to see Nick's mouth on your hipbone and his tongue licking Aaron's come off of you. You moan quietly, the thought is almost too much and Nick's tongue feels so fucking good but you are too tired, too sated to move. Nick slides up to kiss you gently, letting you taste Aaron and drapes himself over you, pulling Aaron closer to both of you. Your eyes close, you need to sleep but before you slip into your slumber, you feel Aaron's tongue licking your nipple lightly and hear his whispered "thank you" against your skin.


End file.
